<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>candyfloss by CrxciatusCurse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585353">candyfloss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrxciatusCurse/pseuds/CrxciatusCurse'>CrxciatusCurse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot, idk how to tag, kinda angst, old yura, yura is pretty depressed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrxciatusCurse/pseuds/CrxciatusCurse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>as yuri plisetsky dies he wishes to be reunited with his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>candyfloss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's short and kinda terrible but I got bored so here we aree, hope you like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was so beautiful. The clouds floated across the pink sky like miniature bites of heavenly tasting candy floss. An old man with a melancholy smile sat staring into the endless atmosphere as soft music drifted from a record player. He let out a deep sigh and turned to look at the picture standing next to him of a young man with eyes full of hope and a never-ending smile. ‘If only you were still with me, then we could share our heaven together’ before he closed his eyes and the darkness enveloped him like a warm and welcoming blanket.</p><p>Memories rushed past Yura’s eyes like pictures in a movie, each one stopping only for a second before moving onto the next. He watched his childhood go by. Dancing in a club, skin covered in sweat, pupils blown wide, making stupid decisions until the early hours then throwing them all up again the morning after. Sitting under a tree, savoring any shade that could be found. Staring into loving eyes eating an ice lolly before it melted in the hot gaze of the sun. Spending evenings with grandpa, watching an outdated show, and making fun of the people when they got easy questions wrong with him.</p><p>Years of his life went by in seconds yet all he could think about was Beka. His Beka who he’d lost too early, waiting for him with open arms, and Yura couldn’t wait to feel his warmth again.<br/>Otabek’s warm chocolate eyes. His slicked-back hair. His leather jacket that he still wore even when he looked just as wrinkled, the love never once leaving his eyes. Yura was desperate to see him again. He missed him so much it hurt. </p><p>The day he got the call he had been at work, teaching a dance class with Yuuri, he hadn’t known what to expect when a nurse introduced herself to him but it had certainly not been that his husband, his best friend, his soulmate, wasn’t here with him anymore. Yuri had run faster than he’d ever ran before all the way to the hospital and when he finally saw the white sheet with an Otabek shaped lump beneath it, he collapsed.</p><p>Yuri screamed. He cursed the families and houses of anyone who dared to go near him and he felt just as empty as he had when he was 15. When he had no emotions except built up anger and hatred. Then he met Beka in Barcelona and everything changed. So he screamed until his voice left and he couldn’t any longer. He didn’t even notice when Viktor turned up and held him. He didn’t hear when Viktor told him everything would be okay. All he wanted to hear was Beka waking him up and comforting him from this terrible terrible nightmare. Telling him that he was being stupid and they were still together.</p><p>It wouldn’t happen though.</p><p>Yuri knew it was impossible because his Beka was dead. He left him after he promised he’d be there forever. And even though he knew it was selfish and despised himself for it, Yuri could never forgive Otabek for leaving him on his own. </p><p>He’d been told that while Beka was driving home on his bike he persisted he kept, a drunk driver had come speeding at him and knocked him off. A speeding drunk idiot had robbed him of the only person he had. </p><p>That’s why decades later when Yuri felt death’s claws grabbing hold of his wrists and ankles like the shackles of despair that had claimed him all that time ago, he welcomed them. He welcomed them like one would an old friend. He was ready, and he’d finally get to see Beka.</p><p>The pictures slowed down and the memories came to a halt, and when Yuri opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful sight he could have imagined. Warm pools of coffee and chocolate staring into the emeralds that had never lost their colour. It hit him like a truck and winded him. A smile slowly spread on his face and he registered the tanned calloused hand reaching out for him.</p><p>Grabbing it as fast as he could, Yura pulled himself into his husband’s arms, welcomed by the comforting smell of leather and sandalwood. He sobbed into Beka’s top before looking back up into his eyes. They smiled at each other before Yura finally said “You came back to me,”</p><p>At this Beka looked down at him with a sad smile and replied. “I’ll always come back to you Yura, always,” and they walked off into the clouds holding hands. The candy floss closed around them and Yura’s cold body would be found the next day, a smile gracing his mouth and a peaceful look in his eyes. </p><p>He was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave some comments lovelies &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>